You Want Me To Touch WHAT!
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Sirius is bored and he wants to play a game. But Remus is the only one there. "You Want Me To Touch What?" doesn't sound like a very fun game to Remus, though...but he agrees anyway...Rated for language and sexual content. COMPLETED! XD
1. The Game

**HA! I have no idea where this idea came from but hmmm...let's see how it goes.**

**It's basically going to be a few chapters about this 'game' that Sirius wants to play with Remus.**

**I wonder what will happen? =D**

**REMEMBER TO R&R PLEASE! XD**

**Here it goes...**

"'You want me to touch what?' I'm sorry, Pads, but that sounds like a truly frightful game. I'd rather not."

Remus John Lupin, gay (secretly) werewolf sat on his four poster bed in the boys dormitories. He was attempting to read, but Sirius Black, best friend and crush (secretly), was insisting that Remus play a _game _with him.

"Come _on, _Moony." Sirius whined, "Prongs is finally on a date with dear Evans and Wormy is off eating in the kitchens again. I'm _bored _and I want to play a game."

Remus sighed. "Pads, if you want to play a game, why can't we play wizard's chess? Or exploding snap? Or even gobstones?"

"Be_cause,_" Sirius replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We play those games _all the time. _I want to do something _different_. Let's play 'you want me to touch what', it's FUN!"

The sandy haired teenager rolled his eyes. "Pads, it doesn't _sound _fun. I can't even _imagine_ the things you'd want me to touch."

"It wouldn't be _that _bad!" he insisted, "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"No way, Pads."

"_Pleasssssse." _The ebony-haired teenager pleaded, pouting slightly.

Remus tried to ignore the way that made his heart race and his mind reel. He sighed. "Fine, but I swear if this is really boring..."

Sirius cheered gleefully. "YAY! You won't regret this, Moony, I promise." He grinned.

"I hope not..."


	2. The First Touch

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus yelped.

Sirius grinned devilishly. "You know you want to, everyone does."

"No _way. _If James walked in and saw this..."

"We'd make up some random excuse like, 'I slipped and had to grab on to something'. Come on, do it."

Remus shook his head. "Nah-uh."

"Please, Remus."

"NO!"

"Come _ooooooooonn_."

"Nope."

"But...you _have _to."

"Do I now?"

"Yes. Or else...I'll ignore you for a whole week."

"What makes you think that would bother me?" Remus asked, his heart aching at the mere thought.

Sirius smirked. "It would bother anyone."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're so stuck up."

"I know." He smirked again.

Remus shook his head. "That doesn't mean I'm touching it."

Sirius pouted. "_Please, _Moony. I really want you to."

Remus sighed. That face was just too cute to deny. "Fine,"

"And you have to touch it with your _whole hand _for at _least _ten seconds."

Remus sighed. He reached out one hesitant hand and gently touched the lace bra on James' bed. He counted ten seconds and withdrew his hand.

"You're lucky James didn't walk in. He'd freak if he saw you touching Lily's bra." Sirius grinned.

"I know."

Sirius laughed. "Hmmm...Let's see what you have to touch next..."

"WAIT!" Remus said, "you mean _you _don't have to touch anything?"

"_No, _the aim of the game is for me to persuade you to touch anything that I want."

Remus internally cringed. He couldn't _really _deny Sirius anything; this was going to be _very _unusual.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE R&R! XD**


	3. Pleasure and Pain

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus shrieked.

"Come _on. _I want you to; REALLY BADLY; _pleasssee." _

"NO!"

"Awww, cum on." Sirius chuckled at his own joke.

Remus glared at him. "That's disgusting."

Sirius eyes widened and a look of mock-horror came over his face. "Mister Moony how could you say my joke is disgusting?"

"It _is." _

Sirius grinned. "I know,"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm still not touching it."

"Please," Sirius pouted; eyes wide and innocent-looking.

Remus sighed; he couldn't deny him anything when he did that.

"Fine,"

Sirius whooped. "YIPPEE!"

Remus stretched out one tentative finger and lightly touched the used piece of latex that Sirius was levitating with his wand.

He immediately withdrew his hand after touching it. He shuddered. "I can_not _believe I just did that."

Sirius stifled a laugh. "That was _nothing, _Moony. You have to touch it for at _least _five seconds."

Remus stared at him in horror. "You got that from under _James' bed! _I don't want to _touch it for at least five seconds!"_

Sirius broke out into a fit of laughter. "Come on. Do it. _Touch James' used condom." _He dared.

Remus looked like he was going to puke. "Urgh...I can't believe you're making me do this..."

He reached out and put one finger on it, immediately taking it away after counting five seconds.

He looked disgusted. He ran to the bathroom and washed his finger about fifty times then used hand sanitizer, than the strongest cleaning spell he knew.

Sirius was roaring with laughter. "Oh man...I don't know how I'm going to think of something better than this."

Remus glared at him.

"Ahhhh, Moony. James' pleasure and your pain." he chuckled slightly.

"Going 'easy' on me, are you?" Remus snapped.

"Yes, indeed I am, Moonshine. I could make you touch even worse things." He grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "What's up next?"

**This is FUN to write! XD I hope someone else actually reads it, HAHA! **

**If you do, please review! WOW! I RHYMED!**


	4. Sniffing Ass

**HAHA! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the other chapters. =D**

Misses Jellicle, **I really appreciate you taking the time to review. =)**

Shadowed Shinobi **and **starmaninthesky, **thank you to you two, too. LMAO, that's a mouthfull. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Remember to R&R! XD

**Here's Chapter 4. =D**

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus shouted.

A devilish grin spread across Sirius' perfect pink lips. "Do it."

Remus looked traumatized. "Nooooo! Sirius, you already made me touch James' freaking condom, I don't want to touch it!"

"Please, Moony." Sirius begged.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Remus. You're ruining the fun."

He raised one delicate eyebrow and noted Sirius' sharp intake of breath, not sure of the reason for it, though. "Fun? I don't see any form of fun in this game."

"It _is_, Moony. Come on, try it."

Breathless. Sirius sounded breathless.

"Umm...are you feeling okay?" Remus asked, concerned for his friend.

"I will be if you touch it." He smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "_No, _Sirius."

"Please, Remi, do it for me." Sirius pleaded, wide eyes and pouting lips.

Remus exhaled loudly. "_Fine,"_

Sirius grinned. "Good man, and remember, five seconds."

Remus reached out hesitantly to touch the pair of used undies levitating in front of him.

Sirius watched in amusement as Remus counted to five, turning a shade greener with every second.

As he had after touching the piece of latex, Remus ran to the bathroom, washed his hands, used hand sanitizer, and then the strongest cleaning spell he knew.

He shuddered. "I have no idea where you managed to get Snape's underwear from, and I don't really think I _want _to know."

Sirius chuckled. "Poor little Snivellus is probably missing his only pair of undies...you know 'Snivellus' sounds oddly like 'Sniffing Ass'...I just realised." Sirius grinned.

Remus swatted him across the head. "When exactly is this game over?"

"When I actually mention something you _do _want to touch."

"I highly doubt that will _ever _happen." Remus scoffed.

"Then we'll be here for a while won't we." Sirius smirked.


	5. Wet Sheets

**Ahhhhhhhh, I know, I know, I've been lazy with this story. It's been a while since I updated. .**

**SORRY (to the people who actually pay any attention...so...1-none =D)! DX**

**Thank you to **Misses Jellicle, Hermione, yay, Shadowed Shinobi **and** Pasa ******for reviewing, I really appreciate it. =D**

marauders o.o, **it really does, doesn't it? I realised and I just thought, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" XD. I'm happy you enjoyed it****. =D**

MAraUdERs4ever98, **HAHA! I'm glad you like it. =D**

**Weeeell...here's the next chapter. =D**

**And sorry they're not really long. T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I know...it's sad...**

R&R! XD

**CHAPTER 5 =D**

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus yelped.

Sirius giggled. "Please?"

Remus glared at him. "No,"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Remus cut across him.

Sirius was still laughing. "Come on,"

"No, I refuse." Remus was _furious._

"My, my, this _has _gotten a strong reaction from you."

Remus gave him a glowering look.

"Why, because you think you might actually enjoy it?" Sirius winked suggestively.

Remus made a slightly strangled noise in the back of his throat. "I'm not touching that. Why would you even want me to?"

"Be_cause _I'm supposed to _challenge _you. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeee," Sirius pouted.

Remus gulped, ignoring the way Sirius' eyes widened and stared intensely into his.

"Fine,"

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

Remus stretched out one reluctant hand and gently touched the wet bed sheets. As he had done with the underwear, he washed his hands, sanitized and performed a cleaning spell.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Sirius laughed.

"What on Earth were you _dreaming _about, Pads?"

Sirius blushed, looked away and muttered something incoherent.

Remus raised one eyebrow. "So, you _do _get embarrassed sometimes. And here I was, thinking you had no shame," he smirked slightly, but inside he was cringing, "So who's the girl?"

"There's no _girl." _Sirius snapped.

"Ah, so there's a guy." Remus winked, joking.

Sirius blushed even deeper and looked away.

"Oh my gosh...there _is _a guy." Remus said, shocked, "Woah, Pads...are you gonna tell me who?"

"Let's just move on," Sirius snapped.

Remus looked at him strangely before nodding and continuing.


	6. Scents

**Uh, sorry, this one took ages as well. And it's really short. T.T**

**I'm so so sorry (if you care)! **

**It's been busy lately, so I haven't really had much time, but hopefully after this week, I can start updating more regularly. =)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! YOU are what keeps this story going!**

Remember to R&R. =D

**Here's Chapter 6. =D**

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus questioned.

He sounded confused.

He was.

Sirius sighed. "Touch it,"

"But...why?"

"Why not?"

Remus raised one eyebrow and laughed. "Touche!"

Sirius smirked slightly. "Just touch it, Rem."

Remus shrugged. "Fine,"

"And you have to wrap your arms around it and hold it for 10 seconds." Sirius clarified.

"Okay,"

Remus really didn't have much of a problem with picking up Sirius' pillow and hugging it to his body for ten seconds, even if he didn't understand the reason.

Remus set the pillow down again and gave Sirius a quizzical look.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted me to hug your pillow?"

Sirius' eyes looked everywhere but at Remus. "No,"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

"I'm not lying,"

"Sure." Remus said sarcastically, "I have to go to the toilet, but I'll be back."

Sirius nodded and Remus walked out.

Sirius quickly picked up the pillow and hugged it to himself, burying his face in the pillow. He took a deep breath and smiled.

Yup, it smelt just like him. The _exact _same scent. Like chocolate and cinnamon. Like lemon and jasmine. Like-

"Sirius?"

Sirius jumped and dropped the pillow.

Remus gave him an odd look, but decided to drop it. "Next?"

-end-

**Uh, sorry, I know it's really short, but I don't really have much time. **

**I know what I'm doing for the next one, and it'll be a lot longer, so it might take a while.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! =D Don't forget to review! **


	7. White Substances

**Ack, here it is! XD This one is way longer than all the other chapters, so I hope you're happy. XD**

**Okay, I'm not REALLY happy with the way it's written, but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**Anywho, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**SOOOOOOOO, here's Chapter 7. =D**

**PLEASE R&R! XD**

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus asked.

He was curious. Confused, yes, but mostly curious.

"Please? You...you have to."

Remus watched Sirius questioningly.

He pointed to the stone basin. "_That _is a pensieve. And _those,_" he gestured to the strands of wispy white inside, "are memories. I don't know _where _you got that, or whose memories they are. I think it safer if I didn't."

Sirius sighed. "It was my mother's. I brought it with me to Hogwarts. I've had it since third year."

"Since third year? You've had it for two years and you haven't shown us?"

Sirius shrugged. "It didn't occur to me as something important. Anywho, it's mine. So, obviously, they are MY memories."

"You want me to look at your memories?"

"You...you have to know."

Remus was a Marauder, curiosity was in his nature. So, being who he was, he slowly leant over the pensieve.

He glanced back at Sirius for conformation, and saw that he was twisting his fingers together, obviously agitated.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded, so Remus leant further forward until he felt the coolness touch his face.

He felt the unfamiliar jerk behind his navel as he fell forward into the memories...

-break-

"_Sirius! Siruis!" he whipped his head around, searching for the source of the noise._

_Sirius grinned as James waddled (he wouldn't walk in his current situation) towards him._

"_Sirius, help me!"_

_Sirius couldn't control the waves of laughter that overtook him as he took in his friend's appearance._

_James' pants were around his ankles, making it impossible to walk properly. His shirt was ripped open, tie fastened around his head. His robes billowed around him in some sort of invisible breeze, revealing his odd state. He also had his hands tied behind his back to prevent him from doing anything._

"_Evans get to you again?"_

_James grumbled. "She'll fall for me, you wait."_

_Sirius chuckled. It was only their third day at Hogwarts and already James had managed to become infatuated with a girl who enjoyed hexing him far too much._

_Remus watched as Sirius helped James get himself back to his original state, and then they headed to the Gryffindor common room._

_Remus hurried after them, not wanting to miss the memory._

_Stepping through the portrait hole, he stifled a gasp when he saw his younger self sitting at a table, _studying _of course._

_Sirius also stopped, right in his tracks, and just stared at him._

_Remus' eyes flickered between his younger self and young Sirius, waiting for the inevitable moment when Sirius would walk up to him and start talking._

_Sirius glanced at James. "Do you know him?"_

_James shook his head. "Looks a bit lonely though, doesn't he?"_

_Sirius nodded slowly. "Let's make friends!"_

_Remus snorted with laughter, he couldn't believe Sirius had said, "_Let's make friends_,"._

_He strutted, yes _strutted, _over to Remus and sat down across from him. "I'm Sirius Black," he began casually._

_Remus jumped, unused to people talking to him at all. He watched Sirius with fearful eyes. "Remus Lupin,"_

_Sirius gave him a blinding smile and then everything turned white._

_The scene slowly reassembled itself and Remus realised the memory had changed._

"_James, what am I meant to do?" Sirius sounded distressed, and it was confirmed in his anxious pacing up and down the empty charms classroom._

"_Calm down, Sirius. Thinking Remus is good looking doesn't necessarily mean you're gay."_

_Sirius stopped in his pacing. "You're right, I won't worry about it."_

_The memory slowly changed again._

_Sirius was lying on his four-poster, writing in a book._

_It took Remus a moment to notice anything, as his mind was still spinning with, "_Thinking Remus is good looking..."

_Remus shook his head and leaned over Sirius' shoulder curiously, and laughed when he realised it was a diary. _Sirius Black _had a _diary.

_Still giggling, Remus began to read._

_._

We just found out that Remmy is a werewolf. I should be scared, right? Disgusted? So why aren't I?

I look at him and I don't see an ugly, killing monster. All I see is HIM. The beautiful, kind, caring boy who has become one of my best friends.

Maybe that's why. Maybe it's because I know him too well. I just can't imagine him as a wolf...

James has decided that we'll call it his "furry little problem" in public. It sounds like he's got a problem with his hair...anyway; James and I thought we'd try to become animagus', to make it easier for him at full moon. Peter was a bit reluctant at first, but I think we convinced him.

Oh, and that's another thing, we're calling him "Moony" now. Just a new nickname. So when I mention him again, which I certainly will, it'll be "Moony".

URGH! I'm so sick of Snivellus-

.

_Here the memory started to fade again, and it slowly changed. It seemed quite the same as the last one except this time, Sirius looked a bit older._

_Remus read this entry with growing unease. Sirius thought he was beautiful. And kind and caring._

_._

Gosh, it's hard sometimes.

You have no idea.

I've been beaten by my parents, kicked out, pushed around...it's like my whole universe has been turned upside down. The sun, the moon, the stars, the planets, they're all out of place.

And there, in the centre of the jumble, of that huge mess, he is. That beautiful, amazing, kind, caring, intelligent, passionate, _painfully _heterosexual, furry little wizard.

Why? Because I love him. Much more than I should.

And he doesn't have a clue.

Ha, look at me. I sound like a pouf.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say I _was. _But I know I'm not gay. I'm not het, I'm not bi. I've never liked anyone other than him.

Since that moment in the common room, I've had this silly infatuation with him. But it's grown, as I've grown.

It started with me just wanted to sit and admire him. Just stare, just watch him in all his innocent beauty.

Then I wanted to hold his hand, then hug him, then kiss him, then touch him...the things I'd like to do to him _now..._

Urgh, I'm so dirty minded.

But I can't help it.

Every time I look at him, I get completely transfixed by the way his lips move, by his soft smile, by his carefree laugh...

If I could rip his clothes off and ravish him without completely freaking him out, trust me, I would.

Fuck, I'm getting horny now, thinking about him naked. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM NAKED?

Ahhh, shit, I'm all hard. T.T

But there is no way I will sacrifice this friendship. NO WAY.

.

_The memory changed again, and this time Sirius was with James._

_James was watching him questioningly. "You're sure?"_

"_James I am _FUCKING _sure. I haven't liked anyone at all other than him."_

"_Maybe you should tell him." James suggested._

"_And scare him away? I'd rather not." Sirius rolled his eyes, "It just gets hard sometimes. And I don't only mean that in a platonic way."_

_James made a funny noise in his throat. "_Sirius,_"_

"_Sorry,"_

_It was now James' turn to roll his eyes. "Look, if you're not going to tell him, you're going to have to stop drooling every time he laughs or speaks...or is just there. 'Cause people will notice. I did. And then someone else will tell him."_

_Sirius nodded and sighed. "Kay..."_

The memory slowly faded again and Remus found himself being pulled backwards into the real world...

-break-

Remus gasped as he stood there, catching his breath.

Sirius was watching him anxiously, a very worried look on his face. "Look, I know it's weird. And I'm sorry."

"Sirius-"

"I don't want to scare you. But I can't really help it."

"Sirius!"

" And I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings-"

"SIRIUS!"

"And I'll understand if you never want to see or speak to me again-"

"Sirius, I-"

"It's okay, I know. Don't worry I'll just-" Sirius rant was broken off as he gasped.

Remus lips were pushing forcefully against his, and his tongue lightly swiped at his bottom lip.

Sirius gasped again and Remus took this as an invitation.

Sirius groaned as Remus' tongue slowly entered his mouth.

Both boys were hot, feverish, and a passionate fire was raging inside the two of them.

They broke away, their need for oxygen becoming increasingly urgent.

Sirius panted, watching Remus with curious eyes. "What...was that for?" he managed to get out.

"Because I fucking love you, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sirius stared at him, dumbfounded. "Seriously? This isn't a dream, right?"

Remus laughed. "I could be saying the same thing."

Suddenly, Remus grinned as his eyes glinted mischievously. "So...what do you want me to touch now?"

**END!**

**Mwahahahaha! XD **

**Okay, so this is where I need your help.**

**Should I...**

**a) Let your imagination take it from here and write an epilogue?**

**OR**

**b) Write smut...and then an epilogue? (****Just so you know, I'm NOT exactly comfortable with writing smut, but if you'd like me to, I will.)**

**OR**

**c) Write another chapter with SLIGHT smut but kinda fluffy, and then an epilogue?**

**I'm thinking C...but maybe I'm slightly biased.**

**Let me know what you think, please!**

**THANK YOU!**

**And reviews make my day, so click that blue button. =D**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N:** Argh, guys, okay, I am SO stuck. I've written the epilogue but I have such bad writers block with what to do for the next chapter. T.T

Sooooooooooooo, I need your help! ALL OF YOU!

Please. *kitty eyes*

So...I'm gonna go with option C (fluffy/smutty at the same time)...but still...I don't know what to do. *frowns*

C'mon, I really REALLY need your help! It's pissing me off so much! DX

Yup, so thank you if you DO help. =D

And if you don't...I HATE YOU! Nah, jokes I still love you all. =D 3

**~HPJellicleCat xx**


	9. Touch Me

**So, I finally finished this chapter! XD I know, I know, it took ages. **

**First off, I'd like to thank **Pasa, marauders o.o, Shadowed Shinobi **and **Private Square **for helping me with ideas for this chapter. =D**

**I kind of mixed all of your ideas together and came up with this random crap. XD**

**Second, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 7. Umm...I can't really be bothered to list everyone right now...SORRY. =L But you know who you are. =)**

**I do that at the end, though, so everyone will be mentioned eventually! =D**

**Ummm...I'm not really sure how well this chapter went...O_o**

**I'm not feeling completely and utterly pleased with it, but I'll let you be the judge of that. =)**

**This one has a little bit of sexual content, but not too much. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**

**There will be an epilogue after this and that's IT! I might, emphasis on MIGHT, write a little story for what you miss out on at the end of this chapter, but that's all...**

**PLEASE R&R! XD**

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus laughed.

Sirius scowled. "Don't laugh, I'm serious."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE SIRIUS!" Remus stifled a laugh at both the terribly over-used pun _and _the look on said boy's face.

"Honestly, Rem, I want you to touch it."

Remus couldn't help it- he laughed. "No, Sirius. Don't you think that's just _slightly _weird?"

Sirius pouted. "Please? I promise I'll give you a _BIG _kiss."

"Out of all the things you could ask, you're begging me to touch your hair?" there was humour in his tone, but his resolve was visibly crumbling.

"Uhhh...yeah." he grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes, but reached out and softly laid a hand on Sirius' head.

To be perfectly honest, he'd wanted to touch Sirius' hair for a very long time. It always looked so shiny and silky and...well..._beautiful. _The only reason he had pretended not to want to in the first place was because, frankly, he did not want this game to end just yet.

He gently ran his fingers through it, sweetly caressing the ebony coloured hair.

He slowly tangled and untangled his fingers, quite enjoying the feeling.

Remus' fingertips moved in wide circles, gently massaging the scalp.

Sirius leaned into the touch, letting a soft sigh escape his lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

Remus paused- had he done something wrong?

Sirius' eyes snapped open. "Don't stop," he breathed desperately.

Remus tilted his head slightly in amusement, watching him curiously.

Sirius laughed softly, breathily, and took Remus' hand in his, pulling it down in front of them.

"I thought I was meant to be touching your hair," he said quietly, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes, well now you're touching my hand."

"Was that not obvious?" Remus laughed, "Anywho, is there a particular reason I'm touching your hand?"

Sirius muttered something incoherent under his breath, gently playing with Remus' hands. He was looking down, eyelashes casting long black shadows over his cheeks.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"I like your hands," he repeated, louder this time.

Remus' lips turned up at the corners, his eyes lighting up with the softest and fondest expression ever to find its way to his face.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I just really like them. Your fingers especially...they're all long and thin and beautiful..." he looked up now and brought one hand up to Remus' face, as the other kept a hold of his hand. "I like your eyes as well," he gently ran a finger of Remus' now closed eyelids, "And your cheeks when they get all flushed..." the back of his palm grazed lightly over his cheek. Remus felt all the blood rush to his face and Sirius smiled slightly. "Like now, see?" his fingers crawled lower down Remus' face, "And your lips, too...I think they are gorgeous." Sirius finished, his fingers lightly brushing against his lips.

He held them there for a moment and Remus exhaled, parting his lips slightly as he did so.

A soft tingle of pleasure went up Sirius' spine as he felt the hot breath against his fingertips.

He smiled slightly, bringing his hand back down to his side. Eyes on Remus' lips, he leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against his.

Remus leaned forward, deepening the kiss, and twisted his hands into the black hair much as they had been doing before.

Sirius sighed contentedly against his lips, unwilling to break the kiss. The problem was that they were both human beings, even if one of them was also a werewolf and one an animagus, so they had to breathe.

Sirius rested his head against Remus' shoulder, his nose gently nuzzling his shirt as they regained their regular breathing patterns.

"You smell nice." Sirius stated matter-of-factly, taking a deep breath.

Remus laughed quietly. "Thank you?"

"It's not a compliment if it's true, Moony-kins." Sirius grinned against Remus' shoulder.

Remus chuckled and pushed him back a bit. "I think it's about time we turned the tables here."

Sirius looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _I think it would only be fair if I got to make you touch some things now." His lips curled up at the corners in a small mischievous smile that Sirius could only describe as _seductive._

"Ahhhh, but that's not how the game is played." Sirius pointed out.

Remus made a soft impatient sound. "Who cares?"

"I do, Rem."

"Please?" Remus looked up at him from lowered lashes, eyes wide and innocent looking. "For me?"

Sirius let out a sort of strangled sound at the back of his throat and then whispered something under his breath. "I want some form of payment for this!"

Remus grinned and leant up slightly to give him a kiss but Sirius turned his head at the last second. "Nah-uh, you're not getting out of it that easily." Sirius smirked, "You get to make me touch 5 things and then it's my turn again- back to normal."

Remus sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "FINE!"

Sirius grinned and leant back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and crossing his ankles.

"Okay, come on, what am I touching?"

Remus paused. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

Sirius laughed. "Nice going," he winked.

Remus hit his shoulder lightly. "Shut up Mr. 'I'm-Going-To-Make-Him-Touch-A-Condom'. That was repulsive." He wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust.

Sirius roared with laughter and it sounded oddly like barking. "That was funny, though." He pointed out, after calming down.

Remus rolled his eyes, but still smiled slightly. "Okay...I want you to touch...me."

He felt the warm rush of blood to his cheeks and was almost certain that they were faintly stained with pink. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the words.

"Not like that," Remus snapped. He wasn't sure he saw correctly, but he thought he saw a flash of disappointment in Sirius' eyes.

It reminded him of something he'd read in the diary in his memory...

_If I could rip his clothes off and ravish him without completely freaking him out, trust me, I would._

He made a small noise that sounded slightly like a moan, but disguised it with a cough.

"How and where would you like me to ahhhh... touch you, then?" he smirked slightly.

Remus coughed again, just to try to ease the awkwardness.

"Well...uhhh...you...just...whatever you'd like."

"_Whatever I'd like,_" he clarified.

Remus nodded slowly and he suddenly felt he'd made the wrong decision as he saw Sirius' smirk grow.

"Not the best decision to make, Moons. By the way, you know you're still giving my control in this situation. Hmm...but I don't have a problem with that."

Then, all of a sudden with absolutely no warning at all, he pounced on Remus.

He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him and he fell backwards against the bed which, somehow, they'd ended up next to.

Sirius laughed and pulled him up. Then he looked down at him with curious eyes and a small frown on his face. "Are you sure you want to give me all the power, Rem? Who knows if I'll be able to control myself and resist the urge to ahhhh...completely and utterly tarnish your innocent thoughts?"

Ahhhh, the smirk was back.

Remus tilted his head slightly and gave him a soft seductive smile. "What makes you think my thoughts are innocent?"

_Oh dear god, _Sirius thought, eyes widening slightly as he felt heat rush up his thighs.

Remus watched him with sensual eyes, a smile still on his face as he walked closer. "_Sirius," _he purred, "I'm going to ask you again," they were so _so _close now. There was only about a centimetre of personal space between them. "_Touch me,"_ he breathed against Sirius lips.

Immediately, his hands were on him – cupping his face, running his fingers through his hair, clutching his waist – as they kissed fervently.

Sirius let out a soft growl at the small distance between their bodies and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Both boys gasped slightly as their lower bodies came into contact. Remus' head was thrown back, eyes closed with his lips parted, gasping in great amounts of air. Sirius' tongue was busy memorizing the sharp lines of Remus' jaw line.

Remus moved his hips slightly, tentatively and Sirius gasped against his skin as Remus bit his lips to resist the urge to moan.

"_Merlin's beard," _Sirius breathed against his neck, returning the gesture with slightly more vigour.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. "Ahhh...guys? Can I come in?"

Sirius groaned, letting his forehead collide with Remus' shoulder.

Remus let out a frustrated sigh.

The door burst open and James stumbled in, gasping and clutching his wand.

"What the hell?" he gasped, trying to get his breath back, "Why didn't you guys answer I thought you were hur-"

He broke off as he looked at his friends.

They were pressed tightly against one another, Sirius' face buried in the crook of Remus' neck as his head was thrown backwards. Sirius' fingers were digging into the waistline of Remus' jeans. He took in the ragged breathing and Remus' flushed face and made a small awkward noise.

"Ahhh...I think I'll just ah...go..." he pointed towards the door.

"Please do," came the muffled reply from Remus' shoulder.

He nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Congratulations?" he said awkwardly, before turning and rushing out the door.

"Idiot," Sirius laughed fondly.

Remus chuckled. "So ahhhh...where were we?"

Sirius smiled and poked out his tongue, teasing the skin of Remus' exposed throat. His fingers tugged gently on his pants. "_Here,"_

**~END~**

**And the little poem that slightly inspired this chapter for those who actually read the A/N. =)**

A shiver down my spine;  
Weakening in my knees.  
You are so divine,  
My body's screaming 'PLEASE!'.

A rush of heat up my thighs  
As you unconsciously bite your lip.  
Lust, despite my tries,  
That I cannot resist.

Raging want, need and desire  
Burns through each of my silent cries.  
Just like a fervent fire,  
Can't you see it in my eyes?

**Love, HPJellicleCat. ^.^**

**P.S. Please review! *kitty eyes***


	10. Epilogue

**So, we're finally at the end of this story. Ah, I know, it's sad. ='( Well...for me. =D**

**I very much enjoyed this fic, I really did. It's my proudest story up here! XD**

**Alright, so first of all, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited and alerted this story. You are awesome, thank you so much.**

**Nooooooow, it's time for my reviewers. **

**My top four reviewers:**

Misses Jellicle & Shadowed Shinobi- **7/9 chapters! =O Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Wow, you guys are great. I love you!**

Pasa & marauders o.o- **Ah, you two. XD You already know I love you. You're splendid, really and truly.**

**And all my other reviewers, you are just as awesome. Don't think you're not, just because you weren't up there. That's just for the people who reviewed the MOST. **

**Now, ALL OF YOU GET MENTIONED! Oh, yeah, there's a whole list of names.**

MAraUdERs4ever98

mediwitch3

HollyGoesHoot

AtraThestral

Miss Cria Padfoot

egoXlockheart

black-perfection

Dancing-Time-Witch-Vampiress

Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black

PrivateSquare

r1y2r3e4s

Lonewolfe001

Pats

NixxxRky

marauders716

author94

She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred.

Morghen

seddiefan4eva

Jensonluvsu

I Dance Alone

night

yay

Hermione

starmaninthesky

Emelie

Anonymous

chloe

nonowriting

remusperson

Ania

**You're all fantastic! ****I love you guys so much. You are beyond awesome, you're…insanely awesomely awesome. XD**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhkay. Please, enjoy the epilogue!**

**Much love, **

**-HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^**

"You want me to touch WHAT?" Remus shrieked.

"Mooooooooooony," Sirius whined, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease."

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius pouted and simply continued eating.

"I promise I'll give you a _biiiiiiig _kiss afterwards."

James laughed as Remus shook his head.

"Nah-uh."

"A few kisses somewhere _else." _Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Sirius," _Remus hissed warningly, a pink tinge appearing in his cheeks as James raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, you're right, baby. Sex is a better reward. It's good for both of us, as well. I like those noises you make."

Remus gasped. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius grinned devilishly. "THAT'S the sound."

Remus flushed brighter and James gagged.

Peter was much too engrossed in his eating ritual to hear anything.

"Sirius Orion Black, give up on this game! It's been two weeks!" Remus threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of utter exasperation.

"Yes, but what have I asked you to touch that you've _wanted _to? Nothing," he pointed out.

Remus raised one eyebrow. "Are you meaning to tell me that when I asked you to, you didn't WANT to touch-"

James waved his hands around. "Guys, guys, guys, STOP! Speak about your sexual relationship somewhere else."

Sirius looked at Remus, completely ignoring James. "Of course I did! But this is MY game, it doesn't count if it's not you who's doing the touching-"

"I think I did my fair share of touchi-"

"SERIOUSLY!" James stared at them.

Sirius smirked. "Well, yes, you did, but I never asked you to."

"Hmmm...if I recall correctly, you were indeed begging me to-"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" James had finally lost it. "Come on, Pete."

Then he ran out of the Great Hall with his hands covering his ears, Peter trailing behind him, looking mournfully back at the food on his plate.

Remus laughed. "Well we got rid of them; now tell me why it doesn't count."

"I have to ask you to touch something that you WANT to touch for the game to end. But since that was part of YOUR turn, it doesn't count."

Remus shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, I haven't touched anything I wanted to."

Sirius grinned. "And I'll keep it that way until I really need you and then I'll use it to my advantage." He winked at Remus – who rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not going to touch the Giant Squid's ass, Siri."

"Aw, but Remmy-poo, imagine how funny it would be!"

"Touching a wet, slippery, _slimy _ass that belongs to a giant sea creature isn't exactly what I call funny."

"But it's what _I _call funny."

Remus rolled his eyes...again. "Fine, Siri, but you fucking owe me for this."

"Yes, I will gladly fuck you, Remmy." Sirius fluttered his eyelashes innocently as Remus snorted.

_**...half an hour later...**_

"HE DID IT! HE FREAKING DID IT!" Sirius shouted, running into the common room.

Peter and James looked up at him, startled.

"JAMES, HE TOUCHED THE GIANT SQUID'S ASS!"

James and Peter burst out laughing.

Remus watched as the three other Marauders rolled around on the floor, giggling like crazy.

Finally, James gasped out, "What was it like? I _**ass**_ume it wasn't nice." before breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Pretty good, actually...I finger-fucked him."

"WHAT?" Sirius eyes shot wide open, voice rising in both pitch and volume.

Remus smirked. "Got ya."

James and Peter roared with laughter as Sirius put a hand over his heart.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that again."

Remus laughed. "You still owe me. That was disgusting."

_**...another two weeks later...**_

"Reeeeeemus,"

He heard the soft, sensual voice right in his ear as he leaned over his papers.

"What?" he whispered back, without looking up from his desk.

"I'm loooooooonely."

Remus quickly glanced up at Professor McGonagall, who was looking down and writing something intently on a sheet of paper, before turning around slowly to look quizzically at his boyfriend.

Sirius was leaning over his desk, a pout on his face, tilting towards Remus.

"What do you mean, 'lonely'?"

Sirius gave him puppy dog eyes and begged in a soft voice, "Touch me,"

"Not in _class, _Sirius!" Remus hissed, glancing back at the teacher.

"No, no, no," Sirius waved his hands around in front of his face, as if swatting off a fly. "Not like that. I just..." Sirius rubbed his head against Remus' hand, just like the dog animagus would do in his other form, and let out a little whimper. "Just want to feel you near me, Remmy."

Remus' face softened, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He looked back at McGonagall, then jerked his head slightly, indicating that Sirius should sit next to him.

Sirius' eyes lit up and he enthusiastically slid underneath the desk and into the chair beside Remus.

Now, it was a rare thing for Remus and Sirius to sit next to each other in class. Although they were now a couple, Remus found it difficult to work near him and refused to sit next to him while in class. However, Sirius always managed to acquire the seat right behind him.

Remus wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He planted a soft kiss on the top of his head and whispered sweet things to him.

Sirius buried his head in the crook of Remus' neck and whispered, "I love you,"

Remus smiled slightly. He knew Sirius had been having an especially hard time with his family these past few weeks, and he felt terrible about it.

"You don't have to worry about me ever leaving, okay?" he murmured, "I promise I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. I love you, too."

He felt Sirius smile against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Remus glancing back at the teacher every few seconds, but she remained oblivious. Lucky they sat at the back all the time.

"Hey, Rem," Sirius whispered, "I want you to touch Snivellus where you like to touch me."

The whole class jumped and glared at Remus as he leaped into the air, a grinning Sirius occupying the seat next to him, and shouted, "You want me to touch WHAT?"


End file.
